


Carpe Diem, Gals And Gents

by gipsydanger



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsydanger/pseuds/gipsydanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О рассеянных библиотекарях и дружеских советах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem, Gals And Gents

\- Нет.  
\- Ну Ферр, подумай сам! До экзаменов еще две недели. Две недели, понимаешь? Почему готовиться нужно именно сегодня вечером?  
Курфейрак, расхаживая по комнате, уже битый час пытался отговорить Комбефера от скучного похода в библиотеку в пользу более приятного времяпрепровождения, но тщетно. Все его искусно подобранные аргументы разбивались о скептический взгляд из-под очков, который заставлял большинство окружающих сомневаться в собственных умственных способностях. Однако парень не отступал:  
\- Послушай, на вечеринке нас дожидается бутылка отличного темного пива из погреба Монпарнаса. Ты ведь знашь, как редко он угощает собственной выпивкой! К тому же, придет Анжольрас. Подумай хотя бы о друге, он ведь зачахнет от скуки без вашей милой заумной болтовни. Ну пойдем, а?  
\- Я уверен, что парни и сами справятся с осушением монпарнасовых запасов алкоголя. А Анжольрас будет занят попытками перевоспитания пьяного Грантера, так что скучно не будет никому. Да и вообще, зачем ты меня-то зовешь? Иди сам, не маленький уже.  
Курфейрак, стоя за спиной увлеченного Википедией Комбефера, закатил глаза и пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Не хочу оставлять тебя и идти веселиться в одиночку.   
Понимая, что эту битву ему уже не выиграть, он со вздохом опустился на диван.  
\- Тебе так необходимо заниматься учебой именно сегодня?  
\- Следующие две недели у меня слишком плотный график, и времени на подготовку как такового не будет.   
Курфейрак встал с дивана, подошел к компьютерному столу и присел на край. Комбефер снял очки, потер уставшие глаза и снизу вверх посмотрел на парня:  
\- Что?  
\- Предлагаю сделку.  
\- Какую еще сделку?  
\- Сегодня мы с тобой идем в библиотеку, но в следующий раз, когда я предлагаю завалиться на чью-то вечеринку, ты не имеешь права отказать.  
\- И почему я должен согласиться?  
\- Потому что кто-то должен будет тебе напомнить, что уже поздно и пора домой.  
Комбефер возвел глаза к потолку, а Курфейрак протянул ему руку и улыбнулся во весь рот:  
\- Согласен?  
Вместо ответа Комбефер пожал подставленную ладонь и встал из-за стола.   
\- Выходим через полчаса, - сказал он и скрылся за дверью ванной. Оставшийся в комнате Курфейрак, продолжая улыбаться, пересел на освободившийся стул и посмотрел на экран ноутбука.  
\- Серьезно, Ферр, Черепашки-ниндзя?  
***  
Парни шли по солнечным улицам и негромко переговаривались. Курфейрак вызвался нести рюкзак с конспектами и ноутбуком, за что удостоился мягкой улыбки друга, и теперь лепетал какую-то околесицу, не зная, куда себя деть от волнения. Одобрение от Ферра он получал крайне редко, и когда тот выражал это не словами, а такими вот сдержанными жестами, у парня подгибались колени и, казалось, туже завивались кудри. Миновав несколько кварталов, парни подошли к светлому зданию в несколько этажей, в котором находилась библиотека с читальным залом. Курфейрак предлагал поехать в другое место, которое хоть и находилось на другом конце города, все же притягивало беспарольным вайфаем и недурным латте из соседней кофейни, но Комбефер остался непреклонен в выборе. Он наверняка знал, что здесь будут необходимые ему книги. Подойдя к двери, Курф открыл ее, и в шутливом жесте поклонился Комбеферу, приглашая войти первым. Тот коротко хохотнул и щелкнул брюнета по лбу, все же заходя в здание. Курфейраку оставалось только плестись следом и изумленно смотреть в спину впередиидущего. Этот вечер определенно начинал казаться не таким потерянным, как представлялся изначально.   
Устроившись за столом в глубине зала, Комбефер оставил друга распаковывать рюкзак, а сам пошел искать нужные пособия. Достав конспекты и ноутбук, Курфейрак огляделся. Кроме них в зале была еще пара человек. Парень около стеллажа с историческими романами показался крайне знакомым, но память отказывалась выдавать определенное имя. Все размышления развеял пришедший со стопкой книг Комбефер. Бумажная конструкция, заканчивающаяся в районе глаз несущего, угрожающе шаталась, так что Курф мгновенно подскочил к соседу и забрал половину учебников. Водрузив фолианты на стол, Курфейрак присвистнул:  
\- Да из этого можно соорудить неплохую баррикаду!  
\- Из книг? Ты вообще представляешь себе баррикаду из книг?  
Парню не понравился насмешливый тон друга, поэтому он сел обратно за стол, включил компьютер и обиженно засопев, обратился к экрану:  
\- Отличная бы получилась баррикада. Надежная.  
Комбефер, с улыбкой наблюдая за брюнетом, сел рядом и уже более добродушно объяснил:  
\- Книги - неподходящий материал. Стена из них легко рассыпается, а за бесформенной кучей макулатуры особой защиты не найдешь. Обычно во время волнений для этого используют мебель или машины.   
\- Анжольрасу будешь это рассказывать.  
Не понимая, что так задело Курфейрака, Ферр пробормотал что-то вроде «он и без меня знает» и сел за принесенные книги.  
***  
Прошло уже два часа, но тишину никто так ни разу и не нарушил. Комбефер увлеченно писал конспект, периодически оставляя очки висеть на одном ухе, чтобы давать глазам отдых. Это всегда крайне забавляло окружающих, особенно учитывая то, что делал он это по привычке и безотчетно. Курфейрак считал эту особенность друга невероятно милой, поэтому сейчас, краем глаза заметив, что тот трет глаза, все же повернул голову в его сторону, впервые с момента дурацкой перепалки. Это не осталось незамеченным, так что Комбефер посмотрел на друга в ответ, улыбаясь при этом какой-то особенной, теплой улыбкой, и негромко спросил:  
\- Так ты больше не дуешься?  
Курфейрак фыркнул и отвернулся обратно к ноутбуку, но уголки его губ уже приподнялись в улыбке, бороться с появлением которой было просто невозможно. И да, он определенно больше не дулся. Откинувшись на стуле и посмотрев по сторонам, он снова увидел парня, лицо которого показалось ему знакомым. Тот сидел через пару столов от них и, кажется, что-то рисовал. Решив, что его может узнать Комбефер, Курфейрак отвлек его от писанины:  
\- Ферр.  
\- А?  
\- Слушай, видишь того паренька в свитере?  
\- Да, и что?  
\- Мне кажется, что он очень похож на какого-то из наших знакомых. Тебе так не кажется?  
Ферр оторвался от конспекта и посмотрел в сторону незнакомца. Хмыкнув, он снова уткнулся в книгу и обратился к Курфейраку:  
\- Если ты знаком с Мэттом Смитом, то да, он определенно копия твоего знакомого.  
\- Точно! Доктор! Одиннадцатый!  
Он смачно хлопнул себя по лбу, поражаясь собственной памяти на лица. Звук при этом получился довольно громкий, и названный Мэтт Смит обернулся на источник. Курфейрака это только больше раззадорило, и он начал тараторить что-то о регенерациях Доктора и об актерах, их играющих.  
\- ..нет, я конечно, согласен, что каждый из них привнес в роль что-то особенное и интересное, но все-таки Смит с его Одиннадцатым были лучшими! Кстати, ты знаешь, что в следующем сезоне будет уже двенадцатая регенерация? Или тринадцатая, если принимать во внимание последнюю серию.  
\- Давно пора было это сделать. Мне этот хипстер особо и не нравился никогда.  
\- Не говори так! Его Доктор вышел таким ярким и полным жизни, со всеми тягостями, выпавшими на его долю за эту жизнь! А его спутники? Нельзя не любить Пондов!  
\- Все равно Теннант был гораздо лучше. Пусть в нем было больше горечи, чем в Мэтте, но не все же тысячелетнему таймлорду в игрушки играть. Да и одна Роза как спутница чего стоит. Их расставание можно считать одним из самых эмоциональных моментов всего ньюскульного сериала, и ты сам это прекрасно знаешь.  
\- А как же Понды? А Ривер?! Эти прощания можно поставить на одну ступень с уходом Розы, и по значимости, и по эмоциональности.  
\- Десятый пережил гораздо больше. Да и вообще, почему мы об этом спорим? Доктор – это одна цельная личность, и глупо разводить диспуты по поводу того, какая регенерация была лучше. И вообще, если все же выбирать, то выбирать среди всех. Так что посмотри олдскул, и потом поговорим.  
\- Эй, я смотрел классику! Но трудно сравнивать, эпизоды-то снимались с шестидесятых годов.  
\- Вот и не нужно сравнивать. Мне нужно заниматься.  
Комбефер снова посерьезнел, а Курфейрак, раздосадованный разногласиями между ними, вернулся к игрушке на ноутбуке. Он не понимал, почему друг настолько серьезно воспринимает все, что касается Доктора Кто. Конечно, сериал ему тоже нравился, но ссориться с окружающими из-за разных взглядов на этот самый сериал казалось странным. Курф ведь и смотреть его начал только для того, чтобы быть еще ближе к Ферру, и вот такие споры повергали его в уныние.   
Решив освежиться, Курфейрак поднялся с места и ушел в сторону уборной. Ополоснув лицо холодной водой, он выругался, когда увидел, что несколько прядей намокли. Потом он вернулся в зал и мимоходом отметил, что теперь в библиотеке остались только они вдвоем. Брюнет сел за стол и выключил ноутбук. И, в конце концов, обиды обидами, но он пришел сюда в качестве будильника, а домой было уже пора.   
\- Комбефер.   
\- Мм?  
\- Уже поздно, нам нужно идти.  
\- Да, скоро пойдем. Чуть-чуть осталось.   
Курфейрак пожал плечами, убрал ноутбук и часть конспектов в рюкзак и уткнулся в телефон. Вечеринка у Монпарнаса наверняка была в самом разгаре, поэтому вариант поперебрасываться с Грантером дурацкими смс сразу отпадал. Но через пятнадцать минут случилось нечто очень странное.  
***  
Комбефер уже начал понемногу откладывать ненужные книги и сворачивать конспекты, когда свет вдруг погас. Еще не осознав, что произошло, парни пару секунд находились в ступоре, но когда звук закрывающейся на ключ двери разрезал тишину, Курфейрак почувствовал, как его судорожно схватили за предплечье. Посветив мобильником в ту сторону, где должно было быть лицо друга, он удивленно спросил:  
\- Ты что, темноты боишься, чтоли?  
В неверном свете мобильника лицо Комбефера казалось белее полотна, а расширившиеся глаза нервно искали во мраке хотя бы намек на знакомую шевелюру и глаза, всегда полные дьявольских смешинок. Да, он чертовски боялся темноты, и сейчас ему жизненно необходимо было знать, что здесь, в огромном пустом зале он не один.   
\- Убери это от моего лица, в глазах рябит.  
Ферр попытался придать голосу как можно больше спокойствия, но рука, все еще держащая Курфейрака в тисках, говорила совсем о противоположных чувствах. Курф убрал телефон в карман и положил свою ладонь поверх комбеферовой, несильно сжимая пальцы в попытке успокоить друга:  
\- Все в порядке, слышишь? Я здесь, я буду охранять тебя от монстров, которые живут в темноте.  
Блондин нервно хохотнул. В его голове монстры действительно существовали, и, ощущая присутствие Курфейрака не только физически, но и на каком-то ментальном уровне, Комбефер практически мог видеть, как они уходили, оставляя после себя только спокойствие и тишину. Его внутренние метания прервал негромкий, но уверенный голос:  
\- Я сейчас позвоню парням, они приедут и вытащат нас отсюда. Не трясись, Ферр.  
После, кажется, двадцатого гудка Грантер взял трубку. Где-то на восьмом Курфейрак подумал, что просить о помощи стоит кого-то понадежней, но решив, что вся компания все равно напивается у Монпарнаса, упрямо продолжал ждать. Голос у Эр был крайне довольный:  
\- Я слушаю вас, мой дорогой друг!  
\- Грантер, послушай, у меня к тебе дело.  
\- Я весь внимание, мсье.  
\- Знаешь библиотеку на …ой улице?  
\- Что-то припоминаю.  
\- Вы можете подъехать сюда, хотя бы пара человек?  
\- А что такое? Зачем тебе посреди ночи два человека у какой-то библиотеки?  
\- Я здесь с Комбефером. Мы засиделись допоздна и нас заперли в читальном зале.   
На другом конце провода в течение нескольких минут был слышен только хрипловатый смех и чьи-то голоса на заднем плане. Отсмеявшись, Грантер снова заговорил:  
\- Я знал, что его тяга к знаниям ни к чему хорошему не приведет. И вообще, в чем проблема-то? Вы одни среди книжных полок, романтика! Пользуйся случаем!  
\- Здесь стоит кромешная тьма и у меня скоро сядет батарейка. Вы приедете?  
\- Эх, не ценишь ты дружеских советов! Ладно, я возьму кого-нибудь и мы скоро.. О ЧЕРТ, ЖОЛИ ТАНЦУЕТ СТРИПТИЗ!  
Крик Грантера был слышен через трубку даже Комбеферу, и он нервно засмеялся, представляя зрелище. Курфейрак закатил глаза.   
\- Ладно, друг, мы скоро будем. Жди-ите.  
Предпочитая не задумываться о многозначительности тона, которым было сказано последнее слово, Курф сбросил вызов. Комбефер заметно расслабился, заверенный, что спасатели скоро будут. Пусть даже не совсем трезвые.  
Вспоминая, как обычно успокаивают детей, когда те чего-то боятся, Курфейрак придвинул свой стул ближе к стулу Ферра, приобнял его за плечи и тихо, немного фальшиво, запел:  
\- Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,   
don't carry the world upon your shoulders.   
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool   
by making his world a little colder.  
Это помогало. Комбефер начал понемногу подпевать. Перебрав почти все любимые песни, парни просидели так порядка полутора часов. Никто и словом не обмолвился о том, что Монпарнас живет в получасе езды от библиотеки.   
Щелкая пальцами и манерой пения подражая Меркьюри, который, в свою очередь, подражал Пресли, товарищи по несчастью допевали Crazy Little Thing Called Love, когда в высокое окно, доходящее до потолка, заглянул лунный свет. Серебряный луч, упав ровно туда, где сидел Комбефер, и выхватил из мрака его лицо. Давно сняв очки, блондин сидел с закрытыми глазами, но, почувствовав появление чего-то светлого в этой непроглядной темноте, приоткрыл веки. Курфейрак восхищенно смотрел, как сужаются его зрачки, как светлеет радужка цвета бушующего моря и как этот взгляд обращается к нему, тоже частично выхваченному из мрака призрачным белесым свечением. Они продолжали петь, но голоса с каждым словом все стихали, и, практически прохрипев последнее «i ain’t ready», Курфейрак вопреки собственным же словам, взял лицо Комбефера в ладони. Будто чего-то боясь, он быстро поцеловал того в губы и отстранился, все же не желая отнимать рук. Ферр, удивленный, в неясном ему порыве схватил Курфа за запястье, не зная, хочет он убрать от себя эти руки, или же оставить их там навсегда, и срывающимся голосом спросил:  
\- Зачем ты это?  
Курфейрак опустил голову, не желая встретить в родных глазах осуждение или ненависть, и едва слышно пробормотал:  
\- Прости, это моя любимая песня, я просто задумался и вдруг посмотрел на тебя, прости меня, это вышло случайно..  
Договорить ему не позволили. Слегка дрожащая ладонь мягко подняла лицо Курфейрака за подбородок, голубые глаза держали карие, и Комбефер, зачем-то шепотом, быстро проговорил:  
\- Тогда это пусть тоже будет случайно.  
И сам прильнул к губам друга. У того из головы разом вылетело все, что было там весь сегодняшний вечер – и бессмысленные споры, и желание снять с уха злосчастные очки, и странный взгляд Комбефера в тот момент, когда Курфейрак вернулся в зал с намокшими волосами. Все чувства были вытеснены ощущением чужих губ, все желания сменились на необходимость дотянуться руками везде, где это только возможно. Практически в один момент поднявшись со стульев, парни столкнулись, почти врезались друг в друга. Курф сминал рубашку Комбефера, залезал под нее ладонями, до боли сжимая бока, и не сразу понял, в какой момент оказался задницей вжат в деревянную столешницу. Курфейрак уже потянулся к пуговицам на комбеферовой рубашке, не отрываясь от его губ, когда парни услышали громкий многоголосый смех и лязг металла в замке. Оба мгновенно замерли, все же не выпуская друг друга из рук, и стали прислушиваться. Дверь никак не поддавалась, были слышны ругательства и глупые подтрунивания, и Комбефер спросил, очень тихо, куда-то в район шеи Курфейрака:  
\- Как думаешь, кто с замком возится?  
\- Не знаю. Помню только, что у Легля был набор каких-то доисторических отмычек.  
\- Если там сейчас Легль, то мы здесь надолго.  
Парни вымученно засмеялись, а Курфейрак, который был не в состоянии сдерживать бурлящую нежность внутри, чмокнул друга в щеку. Тот слегка смутился, но постарался сказать как можно строже:  
\- Не сейчас. Сначала доберемся до дома.  
От этих слов по телу Курфа прошла дрожь, что не осталось незамеченным для все еще прижимающегося к нему Комбефера. Пару секунд держа себя в руках, он все же сдался и в последний раз коротко прижался губами ко рту Ферра. В этот момент щелкнул замок, открылась тяжелая дверь и в зал ввалилась пьяная компания.   
Парни едва успели отскочить друг от друга, когда кто-то долбанул по выключателю, и помещение наполнилось ярким желтоватым светом. Оказалось, что на помощь замурованным в библиотеке парням пришла вся компания, включая недовольного Анжольраса и не отлипающих друг от друга Мариуса с Козеттой. Первым к потерпевшим подскочил Грантер, пожавший руку Комбеферу и с удушающими объятиями бросившийся к Курфейраку. Затем каждый посчитал своим долгом поздравить парней с долгожданным спасением, и даже Козетта, пока еще мало знавшая друзей Мариуса, обняла обоих и сказала, что они поступили правильно, позвонив им в тяжелую минуту. Грантер же, под общую суматоху, оглядывал зал, чтобы найти подтверждения каким-то своим предположениям. Заметив, что большая часть книг валяется на полу, а не лежит с остальными на столе, а также то, что стулья сдвинуты как-то очень близко, он как-то грустно улыбнулся и посмотрел в сторону Анжольраса, переговаривающегося с Комбефером. Потом он подошел к Курфейраку, и, убедившись, что никто их не слышит, прошептал тому на ухо:  
\- А ты все же воспользовался своим шансом.


End file.
